Hammer
by Professor Evans
Summary: Story Two in the Pondering Series. Martha Jones. Warning very dark in a way but not a Martha bashing Fic. I adore Martha.


**I call this the Pondering Series, lame name but it works, next is Martha. This is very dark. One-shot about how the Doctor uses Martha's romance for him for his own personal gain. This isn't a Martha bashing fic. I adored Martha but you can see the undertones of this in the series and I was made clear when the episode in series four claimed the Doctor turned his companions into weapons. This story is exploring that.**

**Disclaimer- *Rolls Eyes***

**Warning- Not been beta!**

* * *

><p>Foolish Martha, Kind Martha, Blind Martha, Innocent Martha. Oh the list could go on. The starry eyed medical student that had joined him in the TARDIS. He had made it clear that she was not replacing his former complain. The first day had shown them what the travels would be like. She would follow him blindly with a few flirty remarks and a wide grin.<p>

New Earth, Old New York, 1913, 1969, The End of the Universe, The Year That Never Was.

He put that smile to good use. New Earth wasn't his fault but he was too busy focusing on freeing the motorway to worry if Martha was still alive. He was relieved that she was and they moved on.

He would never put his companions in harm's way but he couldn't be seen. So with a small smile from him she stands strong in the face of the Daleks and demands to know their plans. Those actions could have killed her but they didn't and he breathed a sigh of relief before jumping into action with a radio clearly being seen not even ten minutes after telling her that he couldn't be seen.

1913 was the cream of the crop. He was hoping that she cared from him so much that he would let him stay a human for the rest of his days. He would have never thought to become human before but this, he hopes, is the time. He never shows his disappointment after the watch was open and he gives the watch away to Timothy, hoping never to be reminded of what he almost had.

1969 was most likely the worse time to land with Martha but he gives her a grin and they find a small flat. He gives her another grin and she is working at a chemist paying the bills, buying the items, while he sits at home and works on some gadget or other. He grins and says that was he is doing will help him get the TARDIS back faster. She smiles softly back and prepares dinner. She wanted to talk but clearly he didn't. What he doesn't tell her is all the information is in the packet. He knows where Billy will end up and he doesn't need to detect him with anything. When the TARDIS is back she goes into her room and cries, standing strong for those few weeks became too much.

The End of the Universe is open to them with a grin. She couldn't say no but as she walks with Jack Harkness it is the start of an awakening within herself even if she doesn't realize it yet. A Fob watch is opened, a TARDIS is stolen, and an innocent is starting to be chipped away slowly.

The Year That Never Was is a start and an end. A start to a new Martha, the innocent medical student is no more, gone as she watches her people killed by a man from the same species as the Doctor. An end to her lying down and taking what the Doctor gives her. She hardens up and learns to live her life with a grim outlook on the world. A solider is born from the loss of her innocents and she manipulates just like the Doctor. A young Doctor is risking her life to show her what has happened. A poor professor worrying about her son is used to get upon the Valiant. The Doctor could never ask her to kill because that would be too easy. A gun in four parts would only take a few months, instead he asks a year. He is hailed as a hero when he becomes a God with the help of the Arch-Angel Network and the name that Martha risked her life to spread.

The Awakening is complete when she hands him her phone and states that she is done. She cares from him to deeply to turn his actions against him. She gives him the phone and asks him to return when she calls.

He promises to return because that is his way of asking for forgiveness but he does one more thing to show Martha Jones, The once innocent Medical Student, that he is sorry. He pulls in favors from UNIT and gets her a job as a doctor, hailing her one of the best he has known because he hopes that she can still cling on to what she had before.

Before he took a hammer to her innocents and turned her into a weapon.


End file.
